1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to portable electronic devices with external interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often provide an external port, interface, or connector on an outer sidewall of a housing enabling connection to a peripheral device, accessory or network. However, gaps between the interface and the housing can allow intrusion of moisture or debris, affecting the device interior.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.